


Wet Dreams and Reality

by Schiffsgefangnis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Sleepwalking, Somnophilia, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schiffsgefangnis/pseuds/Schiffsgefangnis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner is visited by a horny (unconscious) Bertholdt in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dreams and Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cartoonzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoonzy/gifts).



The first thing Reiner notices upon waking up is that his door is ajar and it was pouring rain outside. He could hear the constant pattering of the droplets on the window panes. The second thing is that his sweat pants are around his thighs and Bertholdt is between them. Reiner's sleepy eyes widen considerably, the muscles in his thighs straining when he processes that Bertholdt's hands were resting over his hips and he was lazily mouthing at his flushed, hard cock. Reiner's belly tightens and he gasps aloud.

“B-Bertholdt?!” He harshly whispers with a thick, sleep-heavy voice, raising his knees as he begins to shuffle back. He barely can though. Bertholdt isn't relieving any of his weight on his legs. Bertholdt silently follows, clinging onto him and opening his mouth to catch the pink, shiny head in his mouth. Reiner sucks in a sharp breath, knees jerking up against Bertholdt as he feels him softly suckle at it, tan cheeks hollowing with his eyes closed.

“Shit,” Reiner curses, head tipping back a little bit, “Bertl, what...”

Squinting, Reiner watches as Bertholdt messily mouths and licks slowly at his dick, lapping his tongue weirdly around the head and shaft, as if he wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing. Reiner furrows his brow and pants, hands grasping the sheets tightly. 

“Why are you—what are you,” Reiner sputters, face growing progressively more flushed as he watches Bertholdt take it between his glistening wet lips again. He sinks down until half of it is in the wet confines of his mouth. Reiner moans akin to a whimper, his hips fidgeting under Bertholdt's weight. He is so confused to why his roommate was sucking his cock, and definitely surprised.

Reiner is conflicted; he knows he should stop this. He has a feeling Bertholdt will regret this in the morning when he realizes what he'd done. But then again, Bertholdt was doing this on his own accord, and it only made Reiner feel pleasure, so why fight it? And he may not be necessarily as straight as a board, but it's not like he fantasized about this sort of thing from a guy. It's not bad though. Definitely not. 

What pulls Reiner from his debate is Bertholdt pushing his head down completely into him, until his nose is pressing into his heaving belly and Reiner's entire cock is down his throat. Reiner groans quietly, eyelids fluttering shut. His hips buck up when he feels Bertholdt weakly swallow around it. 

“B-Bertholdt,” Reiner whispers, face flushed and heart racing. It feels really good. Reiner wonders if Bertholdt does this often. Probably not. He was a shy boy. After sharing an apartment with him for three years, Bertholdt had never, not once, mentioned anyone else. Reiner is thrown from his thoughts when Bertholdt slowly eases off with tight suction. 

Without a word, Bertholdt leans back and gets on his knees. Looking up at the tan boy with heaving breaths, Reiner furrows his brow. Before he can get a good look at his face, Bertholdt drops his head and reaches his hands up to his waist. He slowly (and messily) eases down his boxers. His surprisingly long cock bobs out and presses up against the loose sweater he always wore to bed. Reiner swallows thickly. Okay, that might be the prettiest dick he had ever seen. 

It was curved and long, with a deep flush to it due to his arousal. It looks like Bertholdt is uncut. The tip of his cock head peeks out from the foreskin. Reiner licks his lips. Bertholdt doesn't waste much time. He clumsily climbs onto Reiner's lap. That's when Reiner realizes what's happening and he sits up, trying to scoot away, deciding firmly that was too far. Bertholdt then makes a weird, low noise of protest, reaching down to weakly grab onto his hips. 

Reiner stills, stunned. He was surprised Bertholdt insisted, which was uncommon. Bertholdt shuffles close, and gets up on his feet, knees raised. With wide eyes, Reiner stares up at his roommate with awe, hands loosely grasping on the sheets under them.

When Bertholdt reaches down and curls his long fingers around Reiner's wet cock, Reiner sinks back into the bed and bites his lip. He watches, squinting, as Bertholdt lowers himself and, in a slow manner, rubs Reiner's dripping head against his entrance. Reiner grunts, thighs tense and trembling. 

Bertholdt sinks onto his cock with a hard drop of his hips. Their skin meets with a slap. Reiner gasps hard, eyes squeezing shut. Moaning, he throws his head back and gives a weak rock of his hips up into Bertholdt. He can't believe how good it felt being inside him. He raises his head to level his gaze with the other again, panting quietly. Bertholdt looked kind of out of it.. Was he drunk? Reiner swallows thickly, and reaches out to run his warm hands up Bertholdt's calves. They weren't shaking. In fact, now that he thinks about it, Bertholdt seemed rather relaxed, despite taking a big dick up the ass without preparation. Reiner clears his throat, before speaking softly.

“A-are you okay? Don't go too fast..”

Bertholdt's eyes remained closed and fluttering. Reiner blushes hard. Did it feel that good? Doesn't it hurt? Reiner's mind races with numerous questions, until Bertholdt eases off his cock slowly, wiping his thoughts clean. Reiner squints, trying to watch (the pleasure made it hard to keep his eyes open), as Bertholdt lowers himself down onto him again, going slow to let Reiner feel it all. Reiner makes a pained expression at the feeling. 

Feeling Bertholdt's warm hands sliding onto his belly, pressing down for leverage, Reiner gives a light smile. Bertholdt then begins an earnest, hard tempo of lifting and dropping on his wet erection. Reiner drops his head back down onto the pillow with a choked noise. The vulgar slaps of their skin mixes with Reiner's moaning and Bertholdt's panting. Reiner digs his blunt fingernails into Bertholdt's calves. Without meaning to, he begins to thrust up hard into it, brow furrowed with sweat dripping down his forehead.

He hears Bertholdt begin to make these soft, whimper-like noises. Reiner grins lightly, looking up at him, and huskily asks, “Feel good, Bertl? You like it hard?” Bertholdt's head lolls, Reiner mistaking it for a nod. Reiner chuckles breathlessly and slides his hands up Bertholdt's thighs, feeling the dark hairs under his fingers as he does so. He grabs onto his hips just as Bertholdt slides his legs down to rest on his shins.

Reiner moves his hands down to grab onto his ass and hold him up. Bertholdt stops moving, wiggling his hips impatiently. Reiner plants his feet on the bed and begins to buck his hips up into Bertholdt quickly. Bertholdt's head falls back, the tan skin of his neck taut, and begins to whimper and let out quick exhales. 

“F-fuck, so good,” Reiner growls, eyes squeezing shut. He feels Bertholdt's saliva from earlier slide down his balls as he thrusts up hard and fast into the other, their skin meeting with loud slaps. Bertholdt pants heavily above him and then he makes a soft cry. Reiner groans with sudden pleasure when he feels Bertholdt clamp down hard on him. He opens his eyes shakily when he feels a warm wetness on his belly. Bertholdt was shaking and his expression was screwed up. Looking down, Reiner sees his long cock pulsing and twitching. Shit, he came already? 

“A-a little more,” Reiner breathlessly says, and slows his thrusting. He pushes up into him five times before Bertholdt simply rolls off of him, Reiner's cock slipping out to fall down onto his tense belly with a quiet smack. Bertholdt collapses onto the bed beside him, face down in the pillow. Reiner blinks, and turns his head to look at him, stunned.

“Bertl, come on,” Reiner complains, getting on an elbow to reach over and shake his shoulder. Bertholdt doesn't respond. Reiner shakes harder. Then Bertholdt snores. Reiner's mouth falls agape with his expression becoming that of shock. And then he frowns, brow tightly knitting together.

“Asshole,” he grumbles and turns away from him, plopping back down onto the bed angrily. Sulking, he reaches down and begins to stroke his cock quickly and shamefully. Within two minutes, he orgasms, thinking of the lanky man laying next to him of course, with a soft groan. 

After cleaning up, he falls back onto his not-quite-wide-enough-to-hold-two-men bed beside Bertholdt and turns his head on his pillow to look at him. Bertholdt's face was now visible, no longer buried in the pillow. Reiner bitterly glares at him. Then he sighs, and gets up slowly on an elbow, reaching up to rub at his eyes. Whatever. It's no big deal. Bertholdt better make it up to him later, though. Reiner drops his hand and looks at Bertholdt's peaceful face. 

Staring for a long moment, he can't suppress the warm smile that drifts onto his lips at the sight.

**Author's Note:**

> esidisi-kars.tumblr.com


End file.
